Rose in the Rain
by TeamElijahnKlaus
Summary: 18 years ago a child was left on the doorstep of the originals and she was taken in. None of them knew how much she would change them but when they move to Mystic Falls the whole family will be caught in a three way battle against the Salvatores and themselves. Elijah/OC/Kol
1. Prologue

A Rose in The Rain

September 7th 1994 - outskirts of Cheshire, England

As the sun set the deep blue sky began to show a haunting quality as the full moon shone is silver rays down, the perfect night for vampires some might say, but tonight for the first time in weeks the vampires decided to stay inside. Clever, considering there was a werewolf about.

'I told you this was stupid! We are being pursued by the things we were created to be safe from!' shouted Kol the youngest of the Mikaelson family. Five vampires stood in the living room of the mansion that they had managed to compel a human to give to them. Kol has dark roots with blond highlights and just his face managed to annoy everyone. Rebekah is a beauty but with looks that could turn someone to ice, fondly know behind her back by Kol as 'The Ice Queen'. the next brother was one which seemed like the opposite to how any vampire could be, quiet and serene, always wearing a suit, his name, Elijah. Then came Klaus, the manipulator and Finn the whiner.

'Well it is not my fault _Brother, _I was not the one who attracted their attention in the first place!' this came from Klaus, the most feared of these bloodthirsty creatures. These words then continued until Elijah, the calmest decided enough was enough 'SHUT UP!' the two brothers were so stunned by the outburst that they actually listened for once.

A knock at the door followed by the pattering of a woman's footsteps running away. Finn and Kol rushed to the door and opened it wide not thinking of the possibility of the beast hunting them having and accomplice. Klaus and Elijah walked more cautiously after them and saw the bundle of rags on the porch. At first none of them could comprehend what it was until it started to cry. 'Oh crap, even I'd feel guilty about killing a baby, maybe we should leave it for the wolves?' Kol rubbed the back of his neck as he broke the stunned silence and stepped back as Rebekah suddenly was crouched over the child growling at the four brothers 'no one is touching the child!' she snarled and picked the child up carefully rocking it until it stopped crying. 'Now, Rebekah I think its just best if we kill it quickly…' Klaus yanked the hand back that he had been holding towards Bekah and the child as she snapped her teeth at him. 'fine! Fine, keep it, see if I care!'


	2. Moving House

**Disclaimer: I own nothing other than Rosaline, any events in the TV show I have used are not MINE! xx**

Moving House

Mystic Falls, 7th September

'Ugh why did we have to do this again?' I called to no one in particular as I dragged a huge box through the front door, but of course Kol had to answer.

'Because, my dear Rosaline. Our dearest brother told us too, and unless you want someone, namely me, to get all daggered and gross you tend to listen to him.' I rolled my eyes when he did the stupid vampire speed to the bottom of the stairs and grabbed the box off me. He went straight up the stairs and into a corridor 'That's going to my room!' I shouted but didn't know if he heard or cared. I turned and came face to face with Klaus. 'Hey' he smiled and I just glared at him and walked away 'Ok I'm sorry sweetheart, but before we get all teary and go watch a sad movie, what am I apologising for?'

I turned and stared at him 'You are the one who made us move here from England. _You_ are the one who believes that everything is about you! _You _are the one who has been gone for a year and took Elijah with you! Any more reasons needed?' I walked up the stairs feeling his eyes on me. I turned and walked down the corridor that Kol had gone down a minute ago and found the whole family unpacking. My room had already been unpacked by someone and I saw Kol in the room opposite mine waggling his eyebrows which caused me to giggle. I smirked as I heard Bekah's voice shouting 'Kol!' I smiled at him and he smiled back, his eyes crinkling. I mouthed 'She knows you too well.' and he replied by holding up 10 fingers to mean 1000 years. I smirked and turned around to look through my stuff. I noticed all my underwear was missing and looked up. Kol stood, leaning on my bedroom door with a box 'I have a feeling that these are yours. They must have got mixed up with my stuff.' I raised an eyebrow as he looked at me suggestively.

'Yeh, well, you would easily be confused with a drag queen' I smirked and grabbed the box. As I turned Kol flashed in front of me and looked down at me 'Ouch! I am deeply hurt.'

'Yeh well I bet you would just love it if I kissed I better, but unfortunately your ego needs to go down a bit or you may explode' I smiled sweetly at him and walked around him. He grabbed me round the waist and smiled down at me 'Klaus is having a Ball tonight, wanna be my date?'

I smirked and looked up at him 'really? Be a date of one of the Mikaelson brothers? Sure. Elijah! I am going with you to the Ball, just want to let you know!' I put the box down and heard Elijah shout 'Do I have a choice?' I smirked to myself.

'NOPE!' I unpacked totally and flopped down on my bed hearing someone knock 'You can come in only if you are either a girl or are called Elijah and Finn.' I smiled as the door opened and Bekah walked in and sat on the edge of my bed. She looked around at the cream walls and four poster bed and said 'nice room, and by the way Elijah and Finn say thank you for the compliment.' I smiled and looked out the door into the hallway 'I love you guys!' I called and laughed as they called back in unison 'Love you too.'

It was almost 6 so I decided to get ready with one of the many dresses Bekah had. I just needed to eat first. I walked downstairs and saw Finn and Klaus in the living room. I clapped my hands at them and said 'Get up, get up! Its time to feed the human.' I smirked at Finn and he wearily stood up and went to the kitchen. Klaus just looked at me and raised an eyebrow 'ooh, the grouchy hybrid stirs.' I stuck my tongue out at him and he rolled his eyes at me and turned back to his drawing pad. I walked behind him and leant over, looking at the picture he was drawing, of a ….Girl? I jumped over the back next to Klaus and lent against him 'so who's this one?' I asked him and smirked at his face.

'No one, just a figment of my imagination' he growled slightly and I smirked.

'No one has that good an imagination. I guess I'll just meet her at the ball tonight' I smiled and nudge him gently. I stood and stretched 'well I have to go eat whatever mess Finn has made in the kitchen for me,' I heard Finn shout in indignation at that and laughed 'and then get ready for my hot date.' I joked and turned and Klaus watched after me.

Bekah had just finished tightening the corset strings on my dress when there was a loud knock at the door. 'What!' I shouted and saw Kol flash his head round the door.

'I see you are being your usual happy self, just wanted to say that the first guests have arrived, and the mayor is looking particularly….. Delicious' I growled at him and threw the nearest thing at him, my hairbrush. He managed to get out the door before it hit him and I could have sworn I head him laughing. I turned to look at Bekah in her dark green dress 'So who's your date?' I asked and raised an eyebrow at her as she laughed. 'well I went to the Grill, apparently the only place in this 'town', ' I knew she thought it no bigger than the Hamlets that dotted the English countryside 'to actually eat, and asked, well compelled, him to be my date tonight. His name is Matt.' I smiled at her and said 'well, I'm ready to go, you?' She nodded and we proceeded to walk towards the entrance hall.

Rebekah and I stopped at the top of the stairs to see the four Mikaelson brothers looking up at us. I smirked as their jaws practically broke a hole in the floor and began walking down the stairs. The sight of Rebekah and I was caught in a huge mirror and I understood the boys surprise, Rebekah looked beautiful in a figure hugging dress the colour of the darkest emerald and I in a corseted number with a full skirt in an alluring red. We approached the bottom of the staircase and I raised an eyebrow at Kol and Klaus 'So no witty remark about us then?' I turned and took the arm Elijah offered me as we walked into the main ballroom.

**Read and Review my luvlies!**


	3. A Night to Remember

**Disclaimer: I own nothing other than Rosaline, any events in the TV show I have used are not MINE! Xx**

A Night to Remember

Mystic Falls, 7th September

'You look beautiful tonight.' I looked up at the man standing beside me and smiled faintly. 'Thank you Elijah.' I watched as he let go of my hand to run up the grand staircase, which looked like something salvaged from the titanic, knowing Klaus it probably was, to join his brothers. I walked to the foot of the staircase to wait for the speech that would be inevitable. 'Hello' I turned at the voice and smiled at the man it belonged to. He looked like he could easily be a model, with black hair and piercing blue eyes, but he was nothing in comparison to the Mikaelson brothers.

'Hi' I replied and turned back to look at my family but he grabbed my arm.

'I saw you were with the Mikaelsons this evening.' I looked sideways at him narrowing my eyes. 'Yes I was.' I replied curtly and looked fully at him 'What business is it of yours may I ask?' I raised an eyebrow.

'Just a concerned citizen.' I rolled my eyes at his words and smirked.

'I think I can handle myself thank you. What is your name? shall I send the Mikaelsons your greetings?'

'that's for me to know and you to dot dot dot.' I glared at him and his impudent words as another, younger man came up to us and smirked 'glad to see you don't only use that line on me brother' I smiled at the newcomer and laughed as he addressed his brother.

'Oh shut up Stefan.' The model growled and I laughed.

'Ahh, I understand now. You are Stefan Salvatore, and that makes you Damon. The bunny eater and the womanizer.' I laughed at the Salvatore's faces and watched the end of the speech. Elijah glanced down at me as he wrapped up and walked towards me.

'May I have this dance?' He smiled and I returned it.

'Hmm, I don't know…. May you?' I pretended to ponder it as I walked with him into the ballroom. He twirled me and I giggled like a little girl before we started the dance 'Oh, right, serious face' I set my expression causing him to smirk ever so slightly. We walked, bowed, walked, the bowed again before we finally started the actual dancing. I only had a minute or so dancing with Elijah before being passed on to my 'favourite' Mikaelson. I looked up at Kol and his smirk and rolled my eyes. 'I hope my brother is treating you well tonight. May I say you look …. Ravishing'

'of course, he is a perfect gentleman.' I ignored his other comment and pretended to swoon.

'well if you ever grow bored of the gentleman you know where to find me.' I rolled my eyes

'Yep, stalking whatever pretty women there are in this town.' I smirked

'I might be able to change my ways if only you could show me how.' I laughed as he put a hand to his heart.

'Aww I'm sorry Kol. But more seriously, you do know Damon and Stefan Salvatore are here?'

'Ahh, yes, Klaus had a run in with them. You see they both love the Doppelganger, who's blood is the main ingredient for making more hybrids. They are probably plotting something. There is the Doppelganger, dancing with bunny snacking Salvatore.' I turned my head to look at the famous girl and wasn't very impressed by what I saw. 'Really? Her?' I snorted and smirked 'Rebekah is prettier than her.'

'Your so catty, I love it.' Kol twirled me one more time as the dance finished and I laughed.

The rest of the night passed in a blur of dancing, talking and drinking until I could finally collapse on the bed. I took the dress off and quickly changed into some wool pyjamas before pulling the covers over and quickly falling into a deep, dreamless sleep.


	4. Happy Birthday

**Disclaimer: I own nothing other than Rosaline, any events in the TV show I have used are not MINE! Xx**

Happy Birthday

Mystic Falls, 8th September

I was woken at 5 in the morning by someone giggling and being silenced by a hit round what seemed to be the head. I rolled over and opened my eyes, looking right into Kol's face. I screamed as he laughed and stood up. I looked up and saw the rest of my family in the room laughing with Rebekah holding a cake. I glared at them as she stepped forward. 'make a wish' she smiled at me and I blew out the candles before being dragged out of the bed by Kol and Elijah and taken downstairs to eat the cake and open presents. I sat down and prepared to cut the cake. 'Before we eat, I need to ask. Did Finn bake the cake?' I looked at him remembering the cake that gave me food poisoning for a week on my 14th birthday.

'Yes, you caught me. My secret passion is baking cakes.' He rolled his eyes at me as I burst out laughing. After eating some slices of cake and Elijah wondering at my ability to practically unhinge my jaw to stuff food in my mouth we went to the living room where five neatly wrapped presents stood waiting for me. Rebekah had given me a beautiful dress, Finn gave me a CD of my favourite band, Klaus had drawn me a picture and Elijah had got me a woman's suit set. I laughed at Elijah's choice and finally opened Kol's. I burst out laughing as I looked at the two things inside. First was a set of fake vampire teeth which I immediately put in and second was an underwear set that had 'Kol's property' written on the knickers. I grabbed Kol and gave him a kiss on the cheek and bared my vampire fangs in a smile.

I had to get ready for my first day of school after the presents. I had gone up and changed while the others had gone to sleep so I decided to give them a bit of a wake up call.'wake up! If a have to get up this early so do all of you bloodsuckers! that's you too Kol, no matter how pretty you think you are.' I shouted. With a familiar whoosh I was suddenly face to face with the very 'pretty boy' I had shouted to. Kol's face was covered in veins and his fangs were fully extended. I just smirked, closed his mouth with my first finger and patted him on the cheek. 'nice try, but you know that doesn't't work on me. Now get dressed, you are coming to school with me and Bekah' I smiled and stuck my tongue out at him. I saw Elijah, Finn and Rebekah walking down the stairs tiredly. I smirked at her face 'you were the one who wanted to do senior year again' and stuck my tongue out at her. 'oh shut up Rosaline' I glared at her using my full name as she yawned and put a coat on. I looked at Finn and Elijah, I went over and gave them a hug, each in turn Finn saying 'good luck kid' and Elijah just smiling slightly. I slung my bag over my shoulder and ran to the car, Kol already in the driving seat. I stole the passenger seat and made Bekah sit at the back. 'You should be grateful' Kol growled 'we gave you presents.' I smirked and looked at him 'and I am. But that doesn't mean that I am giving you a break. You know you love it.' I smiled at him as he just shook his head and drove us to the school.

Mystic Falls High, that was its name, but so far there was nothing mystic about it. The teachers were boring, the students were bored and the food was terrible. The only thing different was that the Doppelganger and he vampire boyfriend were here. Stefan seemed to try and distance her from Rebekah, Kol and I, but we just ignored him and I sat next to the girl. I had found that he name was Elena, she had lived in Mystic Falls he whole life, she had had many dealings with Elijah and Klaus, and her and Stefan had been going out for 2 years. She seemed nice but had SERIOUS anxiety problems, never seeming to let Stefan out of her sight, but I suppose I would be the same if my boyfriend went all ripper

I had just eaten lunch when I was joined by Kol and Bekah. 'So where did you sneak off to?' I asked them. Kol just smirked and raised any eyebrow however Bekah actually answered 'We just had a snack.'

'Yep, the dinner lady tastes much better than her food.' Kol grinned and I rolled my eyes.

'Just tell me you didn't kill her.' I looked at Bekah imploringly.

'She is fine.' she murmured and I yawned. I leant on Kol's shoulder and closed my eyes.

'Wake me when the bell rings….'

**To everyone who replied or followed I LOVE you xxx **

**Lially: I hope you approve ****J**


	5. Really, Barbie?

**ME: ok guys, today my lovely Kol will do the disclaimer**

**Kol: no I won't **

**Me: Fine, Elijah?**

**Kol: FINE, FINE. She doesn't own me or anyone off the vampire diaries, though she would love to….. And so would I ;)**

Really, Barbie?

Mystic Falls High, 8th September

Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring

I opened my eyes suddenly as I heard the bell. 'KOL!' I shouted as I sat up. I glared at him as he winced 'Right in my ear!'

I growled and said 'I didn't actually plan on sleeping! God!' Kol obviously saw an opportunity and took it 'Well if you want to call me that I'm fine with it.' I stood and practically power walked to my next class. I saw Kol already sitting at the desk and smirking. I glared at him and mouthed 'go to hell.' he just smiled and looked at me, raising an eyebrow 'Been there, got the T-shirt.' I turned away and saw her. I stared, stood and walked over to her 'Oh. My. God. You're the drawing girl!' she looked up at me, obviously weirded out. 'Um, what?' she looked slightly bemused and I smiled.

'Sorry, I'm Rosaline, Rose for short. Nicky's adopted sister-slash-housemate-slash-whatever. You're the girl he's been drawing.' I bit my lip and half smiled.

'I'm Caroline, I don't know a Nicky unless your talking… Oh _My _God! You mean Klaus, Niklaus, whatever!' she gasped and I smiled slightly half bowing.

'Yep, pretty much.' I laughed and she smiled kindly at me.

'Are you a….. you know?' she leant forward and bit her lip

'No, no. I was left on their doorstep 18 years ago as a baby and Bekah took me in and brought me up. Are you?' I leant forward, copying her

'Yeh, Katherine wanted to give a message to the Salvatore's, so she turned me' Caroline tried to say it in a light-hearted manner but her bottom lip wobbled and her voice started breaking.

'Oh, I'm so sorry.' I smiled sadly at her and put an arm around her shoulders. I saw Kol walking over and mouthed 'Be nice!' He just rolled his eyes and continued towards us, he held his hand out and smiled down at the sniffling Caroline 'Hi, I'm Kol. Nik's brother.' he smirked lightly and I continued for him 'And terrible flirt.' he raised and eyebrow and turned to me 'I only flirt to hide my true feelings for you away from the broken hearted rejection I would feel if I confessed them.' he leaned in for a kiss and I leant back.

'Um, no Kol. You do know than none of what you have just said made any sense?' I smirked back at him and Caroline wrinkled her nose 'Ew, Incest, not cool.' I laughed at her as Kol raised an eyebrow 'We aren't related so it is perfectly legit.' I glared at him and said 'Yeh but it is still gross.'

'What are you five?' He rolled his eyes

'Nope, I found you funny then.' I glanced over at Caroline as she burst into a fit of giggles 'What?' I asked and she laughed more.

'Sorry' She smirked 'It's just that, I never knew Originals were capable of banter.'

'Yeh well you only knew Elijah and Klaus. Elijah's sense of humour is 'Special' and Klaus is just mean.' I snorted and Kol wrapped his arm around me. I bumped his shoulder and smiled at Caroline 'Do you want to come over tonight. You know, watch a movie or something. I know Klaus would be happy to see you.' I looked at her as she began to shake her head then stopped. She seemed to steal herself. 'Sure' she smiled, pleased with herself.

School had finished half an hour ago and Kol had driven me back to the house/mansion. I was now changed into a white strappy top and some jogging bottoms. I heard the doorbell ring and shouted 'I'll get it!' I ran down the stairs and saw Caroline through the peep hole. I opened the door and put my finger to my lip. She followed me quietly as I led her to Nik's room. The door opened without a sound and we watched him paint a landscape. A giggle escaped Caroline and Nik turned around quickly flashing over and grabbing me by the shoulders, pushing me to the wall 'It's just me Nik' I murmured looking into his eyes. 'Someone came to say hi.' I nodded to Caroline and Nik turned to look at her. I took the opportunity to slip out and of course I just had to run straight into Kol. He just looked at me and raised an eyebrow 'Sweet or salted?' he asked.

'What?' I looked at him incredulously.

'Sweet or Salted, it really isn't that hard. You didn't think I would miss the opportunity to watch what is practically a girl sleepover.' he looked at me like I was stupid and I snorted.

'sorry, only girls allowed.' I turned to open Nik's door again but he stopped me.

'then why is Elijah watching the movie with you?' He smirked as if her knew that he had won. I glared at him. 'Fine, just don't make her uncomfortable!' I shook my head and he laughed 'So I am allowed to make you uncomfortable?' he asked me and I glared at him.

'You always make me uncomfortable..' I looked up at him as he seemed to think and then smiled. 'Nice to know I have such a big…. Effect…. On you..' His lips traced my jaw line as he spoke and then moved to my neck. By the end of the sentence I was trembling, weak at the knees.


	6. Care Bears and One Day

Care Bears and One Day

Mystic Falls, 8th September

He moved his head back up and then moved in, leaning his head closer and closer until… I fell backwards through the doorway. I hadn't noticed that Kol had backed me up against the door until Nik had opened the door and looked down at me. I smiled awkwardly up at him as he smiled back, bemused. He picked me up and I saw that Kol had taken off somewhere. I saw Caroline behind Nik, in silent fits of laughter with tears streaming down her face. I looked at her and growled 'Shut up.' I stormed upstairs into my room, knowing she was following. I sat on the bed and pointed to a pile of DVD's 'choose one to watch.' I moved up the bed till my back was up against the headboard. There was a knock at the door and I groaned slightly. 'come in!' I yelled and saw a familiar face peek around the door 'Elijah! Hey' I smiled at him and patted the space next to me. Nik followed him in and I looked at Caroline 'you have some explaining to do Care Bear' she laughed and I put my hands over my eyes.

'Care Bear?' she asked and I smirked.

'Yes, it's your new nickname' I refused to take my hands of my eyes as I heard another pair of feet walking onto the bed.

'Who is it?' I said in a sing-song voice and I felt some big, rough hands taking my hands and lifting them off my face. I lost my smile 'Oh, its you.' I turned and leant into Elijah as Kol sat on my right side and Caroline next to him. Klaus lay across the bottom of the bed and I stuck my feet in his face, smirking slightly. Caroline had chosen a movie which, while supposed to be sad, made me laugh so, so much. I loved Anne Hathaway's failure of an accent which I knew was totally false, seeing as I had been raised in Britain. I got Klaus to turn out the lights by threatening the only thing he was scared of, doing the laundry (Cue evil laugh). Caroline pressed play and I unconsciously settled into Elijah's shoulder as he put his arm around my shoulders. Kol managed to get hold of my other hand and squeezed it softly. I looked over at him and smiled, squeezing back.

'Ha, ha, ha aaaa' I laughed uncontrollably ending in a long wheeze. Caroline glared at me disapprovingly and I just giggled again. 'I'm sorry, but her accent, it's just so funny.' Nik was the next to join me in the laughter then Kol. Elijah didn't lower himself to our level but the corners of hi mouth twitched every so often when she said a line particularly terribly. I looked around and turned to Elijah, 'can you bring Finn and Bekah? I feel bad leaving them out.' I murmured in his ear and he stood then walked out the door bringing the others back with him a few seconds later. I glared as Finn barged Kol further towards me, I still held Kol's hand though. Bekah sat at the bottom of the bed with Nik and I yawned. I closed my eyes for a second and began to fall asleep.

I woke at about 1am for some reason and found myself with my head on Elijah's chest and Kol cuddling me from behind. I looked around and saw Klaus and Caroline curled up at the bottom of the bed with Finn and Bekah nowhere to be seen. I smiled lightly and saw Elijah's eyes flutter open. I lifted my head to look at him better and whispered 'Hi sleepy.' He looked at me and lifted his head seeing Klaus and Caroline. His mouth twitched slightly and he rested his head back on the pillow. 'Do you think they'll ever work it out and get together?' I asked and he just snorted.

'Klaus hasn't known what he wants for 1000 years, I don't think he'll change soon, and Caroline, well you know her better than I do.' I laughed lightly and looked at him.

'Do you ever wish that you were still human, that you had just lived a normal life?' I settled my head on his chest and felt his breathing.

'Once I did but now, I could never regret it. I had a purpose again when you were dropped on the doorstep, all of us did. You never saw us before we gained you and I can tell you that we have all changed. I mean, Klaus believed that love was a weakness and now look at him. And you have grown into a beautiful, confident woman.' I looked up at him and smiled crookedly. 'Really?' I asked him and raised an eyebrow.

'Really.' he replied confidently. I laughed and scooted up the bed, careful to not wake Kol. I planted a soft kiss on his lips, barely brushing then put my head on the pillow beside him. I drifted off to sleep wrapped in the arms of both Kol and Elijah, the bad boy and the gentleman.


	7. Strumpet Sisters

Strumpet Sisters

Mystic Falls, 9th September

As the first rays of sun brightened the room I opened my eyes and yawned. Klaus and Caroline were stirring and I smiled slightly to see them actually getting along when we were there. I rolled over as Kol stirred and smiled. His eyes remained closed but he smirked 'Good morning Rosa' I rolled my eyes and he continued 'don't roll your eyes, it doesn't suit you.' I rolled them again just to prove my point and his smirk widened to a grin. Elijah began to stir and I began to unwrap myself from the arms or Kol and Elijah. I walked round to the other side of the bed and blew the whistle that I kept just to infuriate Klaus. No sound seemed to be made and Caroline glanced at me 'is something wrong?' I laughed and nodded to Klaus who had his ears clasped in pain 'Nope, it's a dog whistle.' Caroline laughed and I dragged her out of bed. 'I need your help to get rid of these squatters.' I smiled at Elijah as he stood up and walked out of the room like a gentleman, Klaus and Kol however were acting like children. Klaus was sitting on the floor refusing to move and Kol was just lying on the bed wearing his trademark smirk. I raised an eyebrow to Caroline 'I just love how people say the Originals are scary, have a sleepover with them and they act like children.' she laughed and I looked at her conspiratorially 'You take the hybrid, I take the idiot.' she nodded and we went into full on spy mode. I started humming the theme to James Bond. Kol looked at me and I just crawled onto the bed, flashing some cleavage and smirked at him 'Now are we going to do this the easy way of the hard way?' I murmured to him and he just raised an eyebrow. 'Ok then, the hard way.' I crawled up him so I was straddling him and then flipped to the side and kicked him off the bed. He was so surprised that he didn't stop me and face planted the floor. I laughed at him as he dusted himself off and stalked out the room.

Caroline had ejected Klaus and we flopped on the bed laughing. I looked at her and smiled 'you can go shower first. You can borrow my clothes if you want.' I turned and went down to the living room, Klaus was sitting cross legged on the sofa and Kol was stood up complaining about how bored he was. I sat in the armchair next to the fireplace and we all raised an eyebrow at Bekah returning home in last nights clothes. Bekah and Kol argued with Kol finishing by jumping backwards into the armchair, or more accurately, onto my lap.

'Well, our sister is a strumpet, but at least she's having fun' he announced while Nik smirked slightly. Bekah stormed out and I rolled my eyes, yes she had raised me but even I admitted she was a drama queen. Kol was pleading with Nik to come with him to the Grill and he agreed. I told them to wait for me and Caroline because we would probably want to eyestalk some hot guys. I ran upstairs to my room and in a few minutes Caroline and I were safely downstairs with Kol and Klaus.

As soon as the four of us entered the Grill we separated of, Kol and Klaus headed straight to the bar and Caroline and I headed for a very worried looking Elena ( as I said before, anxiety issues!)

'Hey!' Caroline said happily.

'Hi' Elena muttered in dulcet tones. Both of us sat down looking very serious.

'What's happened?' I asked her and she just looked at me brooding.

'There has been two murders and someone tried to murder Alaric.' I looked at Caroline as she gasped, not knowing who Alaric was. 'OMG, I'm so sorry Elena, is he ok?' Caroline gushed and I nodded along.

'Yeh, he's going to be ok, but this doctor, Meredith Fell thinks that he did it!' I raised an eyebrow and said 'She must be a total idiot, no one would want to just stab themselves!'

'I know right!' she exclaimed and I smiled at her nicely. I thought of who could possibly have the motive to murder in this small town and I could only come up with one group of people. I stood up suddenly and went to the bar. I grabbed Kol and Klaus angrily and dragged them out of the bar, them looking confused, behind me. I got in the driver seat and watched as they got in the car. As soon as the door was shut I sped off, arriving after a minute at the mansion. I stormed out the car and into the living room. I whistled loudly and watched as Elijah, Kol, Klaus, Finn and Rebekah filled the room. I stared at them and murmured angrily 'Which one of you did it?' they all looked at me confused. I glared and shouted 'Who killed the medical examiner and tried to kill Alaric!' they stared at me again and I turned and shouted behind me 'I'm leaving, I can't deal with one of you killing people then not even owning up to it.' I ran into my room, silent tears falling and began to pack. I stuffed tops and trousers into my bag and sobbed quietly. I flinched as a hand took the bag away superhumanly quickly. I turned and saw Elijah and tried to muster up a glare but failed. 'Elijah…' he just looked at me and wrapped his arms around me. 'I have to go.' I made no attempt to move though hypocritically. He kissed the top of my head and I looked up at him.

'You know that none of them did it.' he said matter of factly. I sighed and said 'How do I know though? I may have lived with you for my whole life but I have no clue about your vampire sides!' I turned away from him and just let myself rest, leaning into his back. I turned back to him and gazed into his eyes 'Bite me.'

'What!' he looked at me incredulously and I pulled his head down to my neck.

'I want to know how it feels to the people you feed from.' I smiled as he kissed my neck then felt the scratch of hi fangs extending. I gasped as I felt a stabbing pain and then moaned as it changed to something exquisite. I pressed his head harder into my neck and ground my hips against him. He moaned back and lifted his head from my neck to kiss me. I smiled, feeling euphoric and kissed him back passionately. I smiled and nibbled his neck lightly. Bring, Bring, Bring, Bring. I groaned and pushed Elijah away gently grabbing my phone. 'Hello?' I asked and heard a woman's voice on the other end of the line. 'Hello, is this Rosaline Mikaelson?' I pursed my lips at the unfamiliar voice.

'uh, Yesss. Who is this?' I asked.

'This is Sheriff Forbes. Could you come down to the station? We have two of your friends who asked for you.' I sighed and rolled my eyes. It was probably Elena off on some stupid suicide mission.

'I'll come straight away.' I took the car keys walked to the door and looked at Elijah. 'We are finishing this later.' I growled huskily and he smirked at me.

As the car pulled into the station I sighed, why did everyone seem to be such cockblockers this week? I got out the car and ran up the steps. I saw Elena and Matt sitting in some chairs by a woman. 'Sheriff Forbes I presume?' I asked and smiled, holding out my hand. We talked about what had happened and I paid the bail. As we walked out to the car I looked at the two of them 'Really?! You broke into the Psycho's apartment? Have you never seen a horror movie in your lives?' I shook my head at them as they burst out laughing. I smiled and started laughing along with them and got in the car. We drove for a few minutes till we reached Elena's house. 'Are you two ok from here?' they both nodded and we said our goodnights. I drove home and walked into my room, disappointed but not surprised to see that Elijah had left, he had probably let his chivalry take over. I lay back in the bed and fell asleep immediately.

* * *

**Heya guys, i love you all, over 500 views! i hope you all like the story. please can you tell me any ideas you have as i am finding it very hard to think of a continuation of the storyline. i am doing my english GCSE this year so any criticism would be sooooo helpful. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	8. Evil Ric

Evil Ric

Mystic Falls, 10th September 2012

I awoke to a buzzing noise and groaned. I grabbed my phone and pressed the answer button after seeing it was Elena. 'What is it Elena?' I moaned.

'It's Alaric, he's the murderer. Well not Alaric, Alaric but Evil Alaric, his alter ego. It's his ring' she spoke quickly and I tried to keep up.

'So, it wasn't any of my family?' I finally asked.

'No, weren't you listening? I need you to come over now to help…. Please.i'll explain when you get over here' I listened and rolled my eyes, I pursed my lips and replied 'I'll be over in 15 minutes, just don't let him kill anyone.' I stood and quickly got dressed, not wanting to alert anyone in the house, still feeling awkward about the argument, I walked out. I quickly arrived at Elena's house and came in. I saw a guy on the sofa watching TV and I looked at him 'Hey, Alaric I presume?' I smiled at him and he turned to look at me.

'Hi, you're Rosaline right? The girl who lives with the Originals?' I laughed at his statement and nodded 'Yeh, that's me.' I turned to the fridge and looked in it, grabbing a coke. I turned and saw Ric stood up and smiling at me. I backed up and found myself against the kitchen counter. 'Do you ever feel…. That you've betrayed your species by living with them?' I looked at him wide eyed and kicked my legs out, hitting between his legs and running for the door. As I ran past, Ric grabbed my hair and I screamed as he pulled me back. I felt a breeze and felt the pressure released from my hair. I ran out the door and felt an arm loop round my waist. A hand clamped over my mouth and I bit it, the person holding me swore and I recognised the voice. I turned my head and saw the owner of the voice. 'KOL!' I tried to shout but the it only came out as a whisper. I smiled faintly as the world turned black.

When I opened my eyes I saw it was dark, I raised my head a bit and heard a voice murmur 'Well hi there sleepy' I turned on my side and saw Kol. I smiled and looked at him properly 'Thank you for saving me.' I blinked as he smiled, yes SMILED not smirked! 'No problem, I mean, what could I have done without you. My favourite pass time is annoying you.' I laughed at him and sat up.

'Oh, God I need to call Elena and warn her!' I gasped and Kol just laughed.

'All taken care of love.' He pulled me back down to him and I smiled. I lay and my eyes began to flutter closed, Kol pulled me towards him so my head was resting of his chest. I smiled slightly and then sleep overtook me.

* * *

**So... i just realised that i havent put a description of Rosa up get. SORRY. basiclly she is about 5.6'', she has blonde hair in a bob(alice style flicky out), with blue eyes and very pale skin. oh and BTW he hair is dyed platinum blonde but naturally brown. **

**p.s PLEASE review! i really need constructive criticism for my gcse's! i am doing my creative writing controlled assesment soon so any pointers on my writing would make me soooo happy!**


	9. Somebody Dies and comes back again

**Disclaimer: I own nothing other than Rosaline, I don't own any storylines either ****J**

Somebody Dies (and comes back again)

Mystic Falls, 11th September

I awoke as my head thumped on the mattress, my eyes blinked open and I looked up blurrily '_Kol_' I growled. Nope, I decided, I was definitely not a morning person. I saw two figures standing and heard the low growling, yes, literally growling! I sat up and blinked a few times before I made out that it was Elijah and Kol. 'Oh, Shit' I muttered and stood up slowly, trying to keep my eyes open as my vision clouded. 'Elijah? Kol? Oh great you've both got total vamp mode.' I rolled my eyes and pushed my shirt sleeves up (metaphorically) as I stepped forward. I pushed on Elijah's chest as he seemed to be the attacking party here. I grabbed his head and forced him to look down into my eyes. Immediately his vamp face went and it was just replaced by pain and confusion. I looked at Kol and he decided to try and make the situation less awkward by walking out of the room. I looked back at Elijah and cupped his cheek with my hand 'Kol saved me yesterday, Alaric, well not but kinda Alaric, attacked me and he saved me. He just stayed because I had blacked out and was pretty messed up.' I kissed Elijah softly then pulled away. 'Don't worry.'

'But I do!' he practically shouted but quickly composed himself 'I know you have feelings for Kol and I know I can't change that but I just don't think we should be together until you figure everything out between the two of you' I looked up at him shocked.

'No..' I looked at him, lost and then felt my anger build up. I turned and went to my wardrobe. 'Get out.' I said coldly over my shoulder to him. I began stripping and felt him quickly leave before I was indecent. I smirked slightly and changed into a casual outfit before leaving to go to the grill. Half way there I got a call.

'Oh, Rose, thank god you're there, I need help with Ric. Were at the Salvatores.'

'Not offence Elena but I have my own problems.' I heard a click and stared at the phone in my hand 'She hung up on me! Bitch' I growled and turned towards the Salvatores. In about 5 minutes I had arrived and was stood outside the front door awkwardly. I rang the bell and a second later the door was opened by none other than Damon Salvatore. I smiled weakly at him and walked in. Elena was there with her with her boyfriend slash the ex-ripper Stefan. She was pacing, what a surprise! I inwardly rolled my eyes and sprawled on the sofa 'So, why am I here?' I asked in the most pleasant voice I could summon up. Elena's head jerked up and I smirked slightly, the edges of my mouth twitching.

'Stefan needs some help with ideas.' she said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

'And why couldn't you help him with that?' I asked

'Caroline said you could probably help.' I sighed and reminded myself to call Caroline to tell her not to mention my name again to Elena.

'Fine, take me down to him' I scowled and stood, following Stefan and he loped down the stairs. I saw Alaric and cringed away slightly. He looked at me confused and I looked at Stefan.

'Who are you?' Alaric looked at me warily and I sighed.

'I am Rosaline, Rose, Rosa or Liana for short.' I introduced myself and his eyes brightened with recognition and then faded to guilt.

'Oh, the girl I who lives with originals, who I tried to kill. Elena told me, I'm sorry' He looked at me awkwardly and I nodded biting my lip.

'Yep.'

I stepped back into the shadows and watched at Stefan and Alaric talked. I heard another person enter the room and saw Klaus standing. I listened until he finished saying 'which makes me feel perfectly justified doing this.' I gasped as he killed Alaric.

I stepped forward as Klaus left and ran to Ric. I shook him and he coughed, waking again. He ignored me and looked at Stefan. They began to plan, something about Ric's other side having self preservation. I just rocked back and forth on my heels, in shock from what I had witnessed. Stefan began to beat Ric up and I stepped back into a corner sinking into a sitting position. When Stefan was about to kill him, his voice changed and I gasped. Ric dropped to the floor after a moment and I just shivered in a corner. I was still trying to process everything that had happened. Klaus… he was a monster. I heard footsteps and looked up. It was him. Klaus. I shrunk back but he just knelt in front of me and took my head in his big hands making me look into his eyes.

'Rosa, my dearest Rosa.' He smiled slightly but became serious again after a second. 'You know I would never hurt you.' he whispered to me and I shook my head.

'No, you hurt everyone I care about. You forced us to come here so you could fulfil your selfish desires, you made Tyler bite Caroline and now he is missing! You hurt everyone, whether you mean to or not Niklaus. The rest of the family may be able to live like that but I can't. Nicky, I love you, but you know that one day I _will_ get hurt, and then this family will tear each other apart!' I let a tear fall but remained focused. 'I know you have all been trying to hide your inner selves my whole life, but you can't any more. The only one who seems to tell me the truth around here is Kol! How can I live with that Nik? How?' He stared at me, dumbfounded and I smiled bitterly 'When you find an answer I'll be upstairs.'

I turned and walked up the stairs into the living room. I saw Caroline and ran to her, throwing my arms around her and sobbing.

**OK guys. I NEED you to review now, you need to choose Elijah or Kol? I have two different storylines continuing on from this and the guy who gets the most votes will end up with Rosa! So review!**


	10. Klaus, the Big Bad Hybrid

**AN: warning, chapter contains some smut n lemons. **

**i know this is short but i promise i will get another longer one up soon.**

Klaus, the Big Bad Hybrid

Salvatore Boarding House, 11th September

'I told you.' I looked up with eyes full of tears to identify the voice…. Damon. He flitted over to me and pulled me from Caroline, pinning me against the wall.

'You just don't listen do you! Stay away from them!' he tried to compel me and I slapped him, hard. 'You little… don't you understand. The Originals are bad news! You saw what Klaus just did, he could easily do that to you if you annoy him..' I shook my head and suddenly Damon flew to the side.

'You will _never_ hurt her Damon Salvatore. Remember, I only let Elena stay here out of courtesy! oh and by the way, you are right. I could do this!' I looked away as Klaus broke Damon's neck. Klaus stepped towards me and I looked up sharply 'Got your answer yet?' I asked and he looked at me 'If you want me to tell you everything I will. I thought it for the best when I kept things from you but I will let you know everything if you want to.' I smiled slightly at his words. 'I need you to know, my dear Rosa that there has been a recent development, Damon and his brother found a weapon that could kill us. I have all …but one. One which our friend, downstairs has told us the location now. These are the only ones I know about.' I looked at him shocked and ran to the car. I revved the engine and sped off, probably breaking every speed limit on these roads. The trees and buildings flew past and I could almost believe that I wasn't racing to find my kind of boyfriends (yes, I know, plural!). I called Elijah and he answered 'Elijah, thank god! Where are you?'

'I'll be out of town for a few days, I have some hybrids to kill.'

I stopped, skidding at the front of the house and ran up the stairs, praying that they were safe. I saw Kol standing in the living room, a glass of bourbon in his hand and I ran, jumping into his arms, knocking the glass flying as I crushed my lips to his.

He stopped, shocked for a moment then kissed me back hungrily. He pushed me against the wall and I wrapped my legs around his waist, pressing as close as possible to him. His tongue flicked my lower lip and I granted him entrance. Moaning into is mouth as he took me to the sofa and lay me down on it, crawling over me. I pulled his shirt over his head and he ripped mine off, sending buttons flying everywhere. I laughed slightly and took off my own trousers and his, him kissing me hard the whole time. I gasped for breath and felt him enter me, thankful for the fact that I had lost my virginity last year, so I could experience this delight without pain. I moaned and dug my nails into his shoulders as our bodies joined and rocked together seemingly fitting together perfectly. We moaned and groaned in unison until the end. After, Kol covered us in a blanket and we slept together, literally this time.

**so Yeh, will she tell Elijah what she did? will she choose the controlled gentleman or the passionate bad boy? :OOOOO**


	11. Well, This is Awkward

**HEYA AGAIN! sorry thi ha taken so long, i've been overloaded trying to adjust to being in yr 11 now :) sooo much prep.**

Mystic Falls, 12th September

I woke to see Kol smiling, watching me. I looked at him and his naked torso and remembered last nights events. 'Oh god.'

He looked at me confused 'What, darling?' I looked up at him as he tried to kiss me. I pulled back and turned away.

'I cannot believe I did that.' I stood, putting his shirt on and running upstairs. Kol was already in my room and he wrapped his arms around me. I sobbed into his shoulder and he stood, holding me while I cried. I looked up at him blearily. 'Elijah will know, how could I explain it?' he looked down at me and smirked slightly.

'Well, I'd start by letting me actually put some clothes on.' I glared at him and pushed him away as he walked away. 'I know you're staring at my ass' he called and I blushed, looking away, realising that I had been. I closed the door and took a shower noticing some bruises I had gained from last night. I also found a bite on my inner thigh and tried to remember when that had happened… Oh, yeh. I blushed inwardly and got out the shower, quickly changing and soon ran downstairs. I sat on an armchair looking at the sofa and muttered 'Not even on a frickin bed!' I heard footsteps and looked up. I saw a shadow in the doorway and stood up, backing away towards the other door. I was ready to shout to Kol when the shadow stepped forward and I sighed in relief. 'Elijah.' I smiled and hugged him as he laughed slightly. I glared up at him and hit him round the back of the head.

'what have I done to merit that?' he asked and I looked at him incredulously.

'Hmm…. Well you left town without telling me, freaked me out just now, I thought you were a serial killer! And also you laughed at me getting freaked ou…' I smiled slightly as he cut me off with a kiss. I leant into it and bit his lip slightly then flicked my tongue over his fangs, laughing as he groaned, his outer calm shell shattering. I pulled back and sniggered, looking at the desire in his eyes before turning away and biting my lip. I walked to the door and looked over my shoulder at him 'Lets go for a walk.'

As we walked out of the main doors and towards the forest I looked at Elijah, fully prepared to tell him everything when he suddenly burst out 'Rosa, Finn is dead.'

'W-what? When?' I stared at him uncomprehending.

'Damon and Stefan killed him yesterday. All of his bloodline died an hour later.' I looked at him and turned away. I felt the a wetness on my cheeks and put my hand up, touching it uncomprehendingly. Elijah pulled me into a hug and I realised I was sobbing onto his chest. I let myself loose and just began to break down in front of him before turning and running away down the road to lose myself. I knew Elijah would let me go, he always knew the right frickin thing and at the moment it pissed me off. I slowed ad walked towards the Grill. I was just by the alley beside it before I realised I had been followed, I turned expecting to find Kol or Elijah and my eyes widened. A hand covered my mouth as I tried to scream and pulled me into the back of the alley.

I heard him speak in a bitter voice 'I can't kill any Originals without the threat of my dieing so I suppose you're the next best thing…'

I closed my eyes and expected to feel a sharp pain but felt an arm being put to my mouth and a coppery substance flowing in. I swallowed by reflex and my attacker turned me so I could look at him. Stefan. He smiled grimly, patted my cheek then my head snapped to the side and I fell into darkness.

**i hope you enjoyed this chapter! please review. i think i know which way i am going now with the story so i hope you will like it.**


	12. Wanted Dead or Alive

**Disclaimer: I own nothing other than Rosaline : ) **

Alley behind Mystic Grill, 13th September

Blackness, screams of those I let die. Murmuring of the song that had been engraved in my memory since I was born… or was it since I died?

_On England's pasture green_

_I saw a man,_

_A striking thing_

_With dreams so true_

_My hurts come too_

_But you will never know_

I awoke with a gasp. I was still in the alley but darkness had fallen and I heard the song echoing in my ears. A shadow passed in front of me and I looked up, into familiar eyes.

'Bekah!' I jumped up and hugged her, crying. I looked up at her, seeing her looking back with tears in her eyes. 'I'm in transition aren't I.' she nodded simply and I sighed.

'Lets go home, so we can figure out what to do.' she took my arm and I let her lead me to the car and sat in the back as we drove back home.

I lay down on the sofa as everyone discussed what was going to happen, without even bothering to ask me. They seemed to take it as a given that I would be completing the transition so they had soon begun working out the best revenge.

'We need to go over there now!' Stormed Kol. At the moment both Kol and Klaus were thinking of action while Elijah was planning a more… long term revenge. I stood and stretched then began walking up the stairs.

'Where are you going?' Elijah asked and I rolled my eyes.

'My room.' I answered shortly and continued walking.

'You haven't completed the transition yet' Kol called after me and I sighed exasperatedly and opened the door of my room. I went over to my bed and as I was about to lay down the three 'scariest' vamps of all time sped into my room. I rolled over, away from them and said 'I'm not doing it'

'Yes you are Rosa! I am not letting you go that easily!' Kol shouted and I flinched back as he took a blood bag and opened it. I turned away and closed my eyes. I heard them all walk out and began to sleep, knowing that I wouldn't wake up, but I wasn't afraid of death

I woke up. Now I was _really _confused. I opened my eyes and saw Kol sitting in an armchair opposite me. 'Kol, what did you do?!' I glared at him and felt my face changing. 'Oh, god. You didn't!' I stood and Kol flashed in front of me, but for the first time in my life I could see him as he moved. I lifted my hand and slapped him across the face, hard. 'How dare you Kol Mikaelson! I made my choice and you went right ahead with your selfishness and made me into a vampire!'

'Rose, you didn't see how the family was before you arrived on our doorstep. Finn had been daggered and carried around in a box for 500 years, I had only recently been released and Klaus was a monster! We couldn't go back to that, we couldn't lose you., I couldn't lose you.' I looked at him and hugged him, letting him cry softly, letting him keep his pride by pretending not to notice as he cried quietly. I looked up at him and sighed 'I need to go, but Kol…. I love you' I gave him a quick kiss and flitted downstairs seeing Klaus and Bekah. I saw them turn and smiled 'Surprise.' I half smiled as their jaws dropped open and twirled 'Ta Da, Kol turned me, even though I told him not to. Dick move but who cares.' I looked around confused 'Where's Elijah?' I asked and saw Bekah rub her neck guiltily. 'What's going on?' I looked at the two of them.

'Elijah.. When he thought you died, he went on a hunting trip. To the city.' my eyes widened and I turned and quickly flitted out the door and to my car. I drove as quickly as possible in my little red mini while taking out my mobile and calling Caroline 'Hey Care Bear, I know we haven't talked for _ages _but I need your help. Can you meet me in Charlottesville as soon as you can?'

'Rose, what's going on?' Caroline sounded worried and I sighed.

'I'll explain when you get here' I hung up and parked on the side of the street, seeing a likely place where Elijah would be then got out and ran, listening for any sounds which might hold a clue. I heard a few screams and flitted quickly to a backstreet alley, typical. I rolled my eyes then saw Elijah with his arms around a blond woman, sucking her dry. I ran and tried to pull him away from her and grunted as he released her. I stepped towards him, taking in his blood covered figure, his suit stained red down the front. 'Why do you torture me in death Rosa?' he groaned and I stepped forward and slapped him across the face. I took his face in my hands and looked him in the eyes, smirking slightly at his confused face then winced as the scent of blood overtook me. 'Elijah, I need you to snap out of it, please. I am about to kill that girl if you don't stop me and I will never forgive myself if I do. My love..' I closed my eyes and shook my head. When I looked up again I felt fangs elongating and the skin tightening below my eyes. 'Please….' I groaned and felt his arms wrap around my waist 'You're alive…You're real..' his voice broke and he picked me up as I scrabbled to get the girl who was bleeding. I sobbed and curled up as the smell of blood got fainter. He followed the scent I left back to my car and I curled up in the back muttering 'you better not get blood stains on the seat.' he chuckled slightly and I sat up, putting my hands around the seat and leaning over to kiss his neck silently.

'Rose, I wouldn't do that if I were you… I.. I may be a gentleman but I thought you were dead and I wont be able to control myself' he groaned and I giggled.

'Then don't, let yourself go. Though I suppose I need to get Stefan back for feeding me his blood then killing me.' I growled and nipped his neck.

'I think you should let Klaus handle the revenge, he's had 1000 years of practice.' He smirked lightly and I sighed climbing over to the passenger seat. 'Pull over.' I growled

'What?' Elijah looked at me confused and I laughed.

'I almost died, I am not going to risk leaving you again without… consummating… our relationship.' I smirked at his shocked face and laughed as he yanked the wheel over to the right and made the brakes screech.


	13. The Song

A Road Somewhere, 13th September 2012

I woke to a sharp knocking on the glass of the car window and saw Caroline looking down disapprovingly at mine and Elijah's naked forms. My mouth dropped open and I rolled the window down the tiniest bit. 'I'm sorry, did you not _see _the hint!' I whispered angrily, trying not to wake Elijah. I obviously failed as he shot straight to sitting and I was chucked backwards exposing some very… indecent images. Caroline turned around quickly and giggled slightly 'You called me! How was I to know that you guys would be… well.. You know.' I rolled my eyes and Elijah quickly put his boxers on while I put his jacket on, it completely covered me. His mouth quirked in a slight smirk and I stuck my tongue out at him.

'Caroline, do not make me compel you to kill yourself.'

'You wouldn't dare, your _lover_, likes me to much' she giggled lightly and I groaned.

'Not enough to save you Care Bear if you don't get back in your car and drive back this instant!' I snapped and she turned back, facing us.

'No need to get snappy or I might tell a certain Hybrid that I saw you two where _anyone_ could. You know you should leave the man with at least his Jacket…' she trailed off and I sighed.

'Just get in your car Care Bear.' I opened the door and walked round to the passenger side, watching as Elijah pulled on trousers and put a shirt on, rolling up the sleeves. 'Wow, the casual look then?' I laughed at him as he looked sideways at me.

'Are you going to mock me all the way home?' he asked and I suppressed a smiled.

'Well any other day I would but, seeing as you were such a… gentle… lover.' I let out a giggle and he rolled his eyes, suppressing his own smile.

'I'll take that as a yes then.' he sighed.

'But you have such cute bed hair!' I turned sideways, looking at him.

'You are soo annoying.' he groaned as I reached out and played with his hair 'Do you have a hair fetish or something?'

'I am not annoying!' I replied indignantly 'You know you love me really… even with my hair fetish' I smirked and turned to the backseats. 'I suppose I should put my own clothes on…' I sighed and looked at him with puppy eyes.

'Fine you can wear the jacket.' He looked at me and decided to be annoying by adding 'But you should probably put some underwear on.'

I turned my back to him and leant over to the back finding my underwear, flashing him. I picked them up and turned to him, showing the tattered scraps that were utterly destroyed. 'not such a gentle lover after all I suppose.' I smirked and put one leg over the other. 'I can't go home looking like this. You'll have to go buy me some clothes.' I laughed at his stricken face and said 'Just compel a saleswoman to get some clothes my size.'

After Elijah had managed to successfully buy me some clothes and I had changed in the back of my car. We began to drive back to the mansion. I looked out the window and heard a murmuring in my ears. I undid my seatbelt and pushed open the doors. Elijah shouting my name behind me. I started to walk towards the sound and gasped at Elijah took my waist from behind 'Can't you hear it?' I looked at him and struggled. Pushing away from him. I ran towards the woods, not thinking of flitting and felt two people grab me this time. Elijah had obviously called for backup. I looked up and saw Klaus's worried face looking at me as tears fell from my eyes. 'It's her, can't you hear her?!' I heard the singing stop and fell back, falling into the mud and just looking up at the drizzle falling. The world seemed to swing and I felt myself being lifted and groaned. 'These were new clothes..' I muttered before passing out.


End file.
